Surprise
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. No quería que ella notase su cansancio y mucho menos que le preguntase nada de lo de anoche, seguramente se molestaría con él por no decir directamente si estaba cansado después de una noche con Sasa y cancelaría su comida. Leve lime. OT3 SasaNoelMiyuu.


Disclaimer: como siempre, Somos chicos de menta no me pertenece. Esto lo escribí porque me gustaba esta idea.

Pues esto está escrito desde hace años, pero no lo subí por razones que sólo podía entender por aquel entonces. Pero al reencontrarme con esto me decidí a subirlo y a no dejarlo olvidado en mi pobre ordenador.

Sin más les dejo con el relato.

**Surprise**

Se desperezó con ganas y se levantó de la cama con lentitud. Aún tenía sueño. Miró a Sasa, el muy suertudo podía seguir durmiendo sin preocupaciones, mientras que él tenía que levantarse ya para irse. Fue al armario y buscó ropa interior limpia y algo que ponerse. Se vistió y se fue a desayunar algo antes de irse. Si estuviese en el piso de Miyuu ella le habría preparado algo, pero Sasa no era como ella, le gustaba dormir cuando podía. Noel suspiró, en ese aspecto podrían haberse parecido, así le ahorraría muchas prisas y complicaciones.

Recordó con una sonrisa la noche anterior, había sido una de las mejores. Debía admitir que Sasa se había portado muy bien con él, como siempre que se ponía un vestido y la peluca. Noel aún se preguntaba como permitía que Sasa le convenciese para ponerse la peluca. Lo bueno de eso, era que la primera vez que se la puso, pudo hacerlo con Sasa, algo que había esperado por algún tiempo. Y había sido una noche de buen sexo, como la de ayer.

Al terminar, Noel volvió al cuarto y recogió la peluca de al lado de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para ponérsela. Cogió su peine y empezó a deslizarlo por los cabellos artificiales para colocar cada uno en su sitio. Cuando vio que estaba perfecta, se la colocó con delicadeza, no queriendo estropear el peinado. Salió ya listo para irse. Recogió su bolso y se miró en el espejo. Sin duda alguna, en cuanto se quitase la peluca se vería bien para salir con Miyuu con aquellos vaqueros y la camiseta que llevaba. Se acercó a la cama y se agachó hasta poder darle un suave beso en los labios a Sasa.

- Nos vemos esta noche –se despidió.

Al salir a la calle se puso sus gafas de sol y comenzó a andar despreocupadamente. Iba, sin duda alguna, bien de tiempo. Se permitió ir relajadamente y sin prisas. Era agotador tener esa relación. Aún no entendía como aguantaba aquel ritmo que le imponían las dos relaciones.

Por lo menos los dos eran tranquilos y no les gustaba demasiado la marcha, sino se vería incapaz de salir una noche con uno para, al día siguiente ir con el otro. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no fuese cansado corresponder a ambos por igual y satisfacerles por igual sino quería problemas.

Noel sabía que algún día tendría que hablar con alguno de los dos, o con ambos, y explicarles que él no podía seguir aguantando todo aquello.

Al llegar a la casa, se quitó la peluca que tanto le gustaba a Sasa y que le obligaba a ponerse casi siempre que salían solos a salir.

- Hola Miyuu –saludó con energía.

No quería que ella notase su cansancio y mucho menos que le preguntase nada de lo de anoche, seguramente se molestaría con él por no decir directamente si estaba cansado después de una noche con Sasa y cancelaría su comida.

- Buenas, parece que estás animado.

Dejó la peluca bien guardada en el armario y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar en el baño donde su novia se estaba duchando.

- Tengo unas ganas locas de salir contigo esta mañana –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Noel metió la cabeza dentro de la ducha en busca de sus labios sin importarle demasiado el que se mojase. Ella le hizo sitio y le empujó obligándole a entrar también, sin importarle demasiado la ropa que Miyuu con rapidez le empezó a quitar.

- Vamos, pon de tu parte un poco –le susurró al oído.

Y con esas palabras, Noel no necesitó más. Con una energía que no esperaba encontrar tan pronto aquella mañana, se bajó los pantalones y los boxers que consiguió deslizar por sus piernas y pies para tirar ambas prendas fuera de la ducha. Desnudo, como ella, se abalanzó para darle un hambriento beso en los labios. Pronto la lengua de Miyuu continuó el contacto y ahondó el beso.

Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas. Por culpa de la universidad, no se habían podido ver en algunos días, por lo que aquello ayudó a intensificar las ansias del uno por el otro. Se dieron caricias desesperadas, en las que buscaban el punto exacto para satisfacer a su pareja. Y los dos sabían que si continuaban aquella mañana no saldrían, teniendo el tiempo justo para llegar al restaurante al que tenían pensado ir a comer. Pero no les importó demasiado.

Se separaron un segundo para mirarse a los ojos, y se entregaron a la pasión y al deseo. El agua de la ducha golpeaba sus cuerpos, ayudando a que le excitación creciera. Les encantaba aquello. Recorrieron sus cuerpos, proporcionándose besos a cada momento, sin prisas por terminar. Saciándose del tiempo en el que no habían podido permitirse un momento así.

- Te quiero –susurró Noel antes de alzarla con ternura.

Miyuu rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas y se acomodó, sabiendo lo que iba a continuación. En cuanto Noel sintió que ya estaba preparada, la penetró con cuidado. Las manos de ella se aferraron a sus hombros y gimieron a la vez.

Iniciaron un ritmo lento y se buscaron para volver a besarse con fuerza.

- Más –gimió Miyuu, queriendo que acelerase el ritmo.

Noel, sabiendo lo que le pedía, sólo pudo obedecer ante su deseo y aceleró. Miyuu enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él y, sin poder evitarlo le mordió. Pronto ambos notaron como un palpitante calor les recorría todo el cuerpo centrándose en su bajo vientre. Aquellos segundos previos, ambos gimieron con fuerza, aunque sólo fueron escuchados los gemidos de Noel.

Al llegar al orgasmo, Noel no pudo evitar soltar una de sus manos para apoyarse en la pared en busca de apoyo al notar como las fuerzas se le iban.

Miyuu enredó sus manos en los cabellos húmedos de él, sin bajar aún.

- Te quiero –dijo con una sonrisa.

Noel le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría. Estar así con Miyuu le llenaba. Quizás lo que le faltaba a esa escena, era el saber que Sasa también estaba cerca para poder decirle esas mismas palabras. Pero aquel pensamiento no quedó reflejado en la sonrisa que le dedicó a la chica que más quería en el mundo.

Al rato Miyuu se bajó y ambos se ducharon juntos, limpiándose con mimo. Salieron y se envolvieron cada uno en una toalla y fueron a vestirse. Miyuu le colocó bien la camisa en cuanto terminaron y le arrastró hasta el sofá donde se tumbaron.

- Anda, descansa un poco antes de ir al restaurante.

Noel cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su hombro. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió. Al notar como su respiración se había relajado, Miyuu cogió el móvil y llamó a su primo.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Miyuu.

- Ya, hola –saludó desde la otra línea aún adormilado.

- Creo que ya es hora de terminar con ésto –dijo con seguridad-. Esta noche hablaremos con él.

- Pensaba que íbamos a esperar un poco más.

Miyuu suspiró y acarició los cabellos de su novio.

- Es mejor para él y para todos.

- Seguro que se lleva una sorpresa –sonrió Sasa al pensar en su reacción en cuanto se lo dijeran.

- Llámale esta noche y queda con él.

- ¿Puede llevar la peluca?

Miyuu se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que el otro no le veía.

- Si quieres, ya sabes que no me importa.

Aunque no le vio, supo que su primo estaba celebrando el que ella fuese tan liberal con ese tema. De hecho, le resultaba en cierta manera morboso el ver a Noel vestido de chica con la peluca, le recordaba a su primer beso juntos, que se dieron con el uniforme. En verdad Sasa y ella no era tan distintos.

- Así que luego le avisas con un mensaje para que salga contigo, ¿vale?

- ¿Y si se lo dices tú?

- Si quieres que vaya con la peluca, no puede ser –replicó deslizando su mano por su mejilla.

- Vale, luego le aviso.

- Pero no le digas que voy yo, que se lleve una sorpresa –le advirtió.

- Sí, sí. Bueno, que os lo paséis bien.

Se despidieron y Miyuu esperó a que fuese la hora para despertarle e irse al restaurante italiano que ambos adoraban.

- Quizás podrías dejarte el pelo un poco más largo –comentó cuando ya volvían.

- ¿Qué…?

Pero fue interrumpido por el móvil. Noel miró el mensaje que le acababa de mandar Sasa. Quería salir otra vez y parecía ser importante. Observó la última parte. "Ponte la peluca". Guardó el móvil molesto. ¿Por qué era siempre tan importante que se pusiese la peluca? Él ya sabía que era un tío y cuando mantenían relaciones no la llevaba, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

- Noel, creo que deberías dejarte el pelo un poco largo –repitió la idea Miyuu.

- No –negó rápidamente-. ¿Por qué iba a querer el pelo más largo?

- Vamos sería un cambio y creo que te quedaría bien.

Noel la miró mal. ¿Había hablado con Sasa sobre eso? Decidió no indagar más, no quería llevarse una sorpresa. El tema de la peluca era complicado para él, no es que le molestase, pero se sentía raro el querer llevarla.

- Por cierto, era Sasa. Quiere quedar esta noche. ¿Te importa?

- En absoluto –dijo ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción-. ¿Te pasas por el piso?

- Sí, tengo que recoger una cosa, además todavía me queda para irme.

Miyuu asintió y le cogió de la mano para irse a dar un paseo antes de ir al piso y tener que despedirse de Noel por un rato.

- Anda, vamos.

Pasaron parte de la tarde por el parque y viendo algunas tiendas de libros o música. Hasta que se tuvieron que volver. Ya en el piso perdieron un poco de tiempo antes de que Noel se tuviese que ir. Fue a la habitación y cogió la peluca. La dejó durante unos segundos en la entrada y se fue a despedirse de Miyuu.

- Nos vemos mañana –dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios-. Y te prometo que pasaré la noche contigo.

Ella le sonrió al escucharle.

- Adiós.

Antes de salir, Noel se colocó la peluca y se fue a casa de Sasa. Antes de poder abrir la puerta, Sasa ya le cogió del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él.

- Vamos, corre.

Noel frunció el ceño.

- No me agobies.

- Es que he hecho reserva y todo. Ponte un vestido bonito –dijo con una sonrisa.

Noel le miró mal.

- ¿Seguro que dejaste a mi hermana por mí? –preguntó receloso-. Porque te encanta verme con un vestido.

Sasa asintió con seguridad. Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero no podía evitar tomarse un poco a pecho ese comentario. Durante mucho tiempo Noel le había rechazado por esa misma razón.

Noel le miró preocupado al darse cuenta que había hecho el comentario prohibido. Sasa le arrinconó contra la pared.

- Perdón… -se disculpó.

Sasa le besó con fuerza.

- No vuelvas a decir eso –dijo besándole otra vez-. Sabes que no me gusta.

Aquellos días no habían sido muy buenos y a Sasa no le gustaba que se hiciera mención a eso, era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían molestarle. Aún recordaba lo mucho que le había costado declararse a Noel para que él le rechazase, primero por Miyuu y luego por María y él mismo. Menos mal que él había insistido lo suficiente y había tenido apoyo de Miyuu para seguir hasta conseguir que Noel aceptase lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Todos habían tenido que aceptar muchas cosas, pero gracias a Miyuu todo había salido bien.

- Y ahora a vestirte.

Noel asintió y se fue al armario. Por culpa de aquel comentario ya no podría escaparse de usar falda. Era una bonita manera de pedir perdón y conseguirlo. Miró entre la ropa y al final decidió ponerse una camisa blanca y, sobre ella, un vestido de tirantes negro. Al terminar se miró al espejo. No estaba mal.

- ¿Te vas a pintar?

- No.

- Vamos será un lugar bonito.

- No.

- Quiero verte más arreglado.

- No.

Sasa frunció el ceño. Quería que se arreglase un poco más para ese día.

- Sólo un poco de brillo.

Noel sólo pudo agradecer el que María no tuviese que ver lo lamentable que era todo y cómo se seguía travistiendo aunque ya no era obligatorio ni nada. Aunque ella lo intuía, Noel sabía que María intuía que él aún a veces se ponía la peluca y algún vestido. Justo como ahora. Se quitó de enfrente el espejo y fue a ponerse un poco de brillo de labios, para contentar a Sasa y que le dejase en paz, ya se cobraría como debía.

- Ya podemos irnos.

Sasa le miró y sonrió levemente. Lo mejor de verle vestido, era que sabía que, pese a su apariencia, era un chico. Y eso era lo que hacía todo un poco más morboso.

Los dos salieron cogidos del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante en el que Sasa había hecho reserva. Al llegar y decir su nombre, Sasa le guió por las mesas hasta una en la que se veía una chica de espaldas. Aquello era raro.

- Hay una chica en nuestra mesa –murmuró.

La chica de espaldas era idéntica a Miyuu.

- Ya lo sé.

De repente, al colocarse a su lado, Noel vio con horror que era Miyuu. Intentó salir corriendo de allí, pero ambos lo evitaron. No quería que Miyuu le viese así, y con los labios pintados.

- No será la primera ni la última vez que te vea así –dijo con una agradable sonrisa-. Anda siéntate.

Viendo que no podía huir, Noel se sentó al lado de Miyuu dejando a su derecha el asiento para Sasa. Como siempre, sería él quien se sentaría en medio.

- ¿Y esta cita a traición? –preguntó cogiendo la carta para pedir.

Aunque el tono era molesto, los otros dos sabían que sólo era que estaba confuso. Miyuu iba a contestarle cuando llegó el camarero.

- Ahora seguimos hablando –dijo.

Los tres miraron la carta y pidieron con rapidez. En cuanto el camarero se fue, Sasa evitó que Noel empezase con las preguntas. Quería esperar a tener la comida para seguir hablando y explicarle a Noel lo que pasaba.

- Ya está aquí todo lo que pedimos, ahora quiero saber qué pasa –demandó con cierto miedo.

Sasa y Miyuu le sonrieron, pero eso no le ayudó a tranquilizarse. Habían quedado los tres sin avisarle, estaban posponiendo el tema y le sonreían como si quisieran tranquilizarle. No entendía esa sonrisa. ¿Estaba ocurriendo algo por lo que debiera estar preocupado que por eso le sonreían así? Él podía llegar a ser muy torpe en algunas cosas y no se daba cuenta de cosas evidentes, quizás estaban molestos por una de esas cosas.

- Noel, no te pongas nervioso.

- Yo no estoy nervioso –replicó removiéndose en la silla con nerviosismo.

Miyuu suspiró.

- No es nada malo, ¿vale? –dijo la chica empezando a comer.

Noel, al ver que ambos comían tranquilamente, decidió imitarlos para que viesen que estaba tan tranquilo como ellos, aunque no fuese así realmente.

- Hemos estado pensando en nuestra relación y…

- Yo estoy bien –le cortó sin darse cuenta.

Miyuu y Sasa se miraron. Noel estaba reaccionando peor de lo que podrían haber imaginado en un principio.

- Es decir, no me importa nada, lo de ir de un lado a otro… todo está perfecto para mí –añadió sin dejar de comer.

- No es nada malo –volvió a decir Miyuu-. Lo que queremos decirte es que hemos estado pensando en nuestra relación.

- Y creemos que no estaría mal un pequeño cambio.

- A nosotros no nos importa.

Noel les miró intentando no explotar allí mismo y pedirles que fuesen a lo que importaba sino querían que le diese un colapso nervioso allí mismo.

- Hemos pensado que los tres podríamos vivir juntos –anunció Sasa.

Noel se quedó en blanco unos segundos.

- Pero… pero… pero yo…

- A mí no me importa verte travestido –dijo Miyuu con una sonrisa-, de hecho a veces me ha resultado muy morboso.

- Y así no tendrás que ir siempre dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué te parece?

Consiguió poner en orden todo el remolino de ideas que estaban dando vueltas por su cerebro. Irse a vivir juntos sería fantástico, sobretodo para él. Pero no sabía qué iba a pasar a continuación. ¿Tendría que turnarse por ir a la cama de uno u otro? ¿Controlarían con quién pasaba más o menos rato? Pero aquellas preguntas de repente las vio absurdas, hasta el momento nunca había tenido problema con esas dos cosas.

- Yo no sé qué decir…

- Di si te gusta la idea.

Realmente le gustaba.

- Sí… -susurró.

Sasa y Miyuu se cercaron a él para abrazarlo.

- Los tres iremos a ver un buen sitio para vivir –dijo Miyuu.

- Y compraremos una cama más grande –le susurró Sasa.

Noel no entendió para qué querría una cama más grande. Le miró sin comprender.

- Así podremos dormir abrazados a ti –concluyó Miyuu dándole un beso en la mejilla siendo imitada al instante por Sasha.

Noel no supo qué decir en aquel instante, sólo pudo sonreír al pensar en esa imagen.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo. Este fue mi primer fic OT3. No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza al escribirlo… posiblemente que me gustaba Noel tanto con Miyuu como con Sasa y que Maria era muy veletosa.

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
